Promises and Lies
by Twiheart71
Summary: He promised me thirteen years ago. He gave up now. He lied to me. I thought he loved me. I was wrong. The only thing I loved was gone. I was wrong again. I have been told this will not be the last. He promised me to long ago, he will not give up. This is the one thing I am sure about. Rated T for mild language. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Promises and Lies

He promised me thirteen years ago. He gave up now. I thought he loved me. I was wrong. The only thing I loved was gone. I was wrong again. I have been told this will not be the last. He promised me to long ago, he will not give up. This is the one thing I am sure about.

"No. You know I can't bear it if you do. I am twenty six years old. Thirteen years ago you promised me. It is too late now." I say scowling at him.

"Emma, I know I promised. He is dead. "

"A promise is a promise" angry tears run down my cheeks." No matter who dies before it is fulfilled. It must be kept." The wind blows though my hair. The garden smells like rain. My brother stares at me. "Ryan, please. Dad would have wanted this. When he died a scowl pointed at you. You know what; maybe I came here for nothing. I'm just going to go." I walk down the damp path and toward my car. Ryan catches me on the arm.

"Wait, Emma" he says.

"What?" I say without turning around. He hesitates.

"I'm sorry" he says quietly. I walk off. Inside I am fuming. I'm mad at Ryan for not keeping his promise, I'm mad at Father for dying, and I'm mad at myself for making that promise thirteen years ago. He promised me that we would always be together. That when one of was alone the other would be there. Only he would break that. That's why I hate him. That's why I always will. Nothing will change that. Ever.

I get into my car and start the engine. As I pull away my phone rings.

"Hello?" I practically spit. It's Elise.

"What's wrong with you?" She says.

"What's wrong with me? Oh, I don't know. Maybe that Ryan is the worst person in the world, or that both of my parents are gone, or maybe that my hate list has gone from zero to what seems like seven thousand in two weeks"

"well your problems aside, I have news!"

"So, what's the news?"

"Well, we are going to a dance on Friday, and tomorrow you and I are going on a shopping spree"

"A dance on Friday?"

"Did I forget to tell you? Oops. Well, were going to a dance on Friday"

"Sure. See you at the mall tomorrow"

"Why is Ryan a Traitor?"

"Because. When I was thirteen he made me a promise that we would always be there for each other. He broke it. When both our parents were gone he left too. I am beginning to wonder if I have any family left."

"How is he leaving you?"

"He's moving to Montana with his buddies Garret and Matthew."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After that terrible night when my mother died and my brother promised everything changed. I used to think that Ryan would always be there for me. I was wrong. This is not the first time my brother betrayed me. I fear it will not be the last.

About a year ago I moved to Storybrooke, Maine. I was meeting my brother in New York. I see the sign that says ' Welcome to Storybrooke.' I arrive at Mary Margaret's house. Madame Mayor is waiting outside.

"Madame Mayor, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Ms. Swan, that is none of you business. I am only here to see Mary Margaret." she replies

"Okay" I push through her and into the house.

"Well, that was rude" she mutters. I ignore her. Mary Margaret is cooking in the kitchen.

"You do know that Regina is here to see you right?" I ask her.

"She's here?! I have got to go" she hurries off to the door.

"Oh my" I mutter. Mary Margaret shut the door just as someone else knocked on it. I go to answer it. Henry stands there.

"Henry" I say.

"Emma" he responds walking in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We better get you to bed Henry" I say ushering him towards the door.

"Night Mary Margaret I call over my shoulder" No response follows. We walk out the building and to my car. Quietly we drive home. Technically I have legal parent ship over Henry.


End file.
